Enfermizo Regalo
by Muera'Tachi
Summary: Cuando creía que su vida no tenia sentido, una hermosa mirada puso de cabeza su cordura. ¿Hasta donde es capaz de llegar? ¿era eso lo que le hacia falta? ¿o tal vez se convertiría en una escoria mas?... ¿te atreves a averiguarlo? One-Shot (RivailleYandere x Eren)
1. Enfermizo Regalo

Siempre me han considerado muy serio, reservado, frio y hasta amargado. Eso no me importa en absoluto. Existen millones de personas en esta ciudad, una parte son escorias como asaltantes, drogadictos, corruptos, traficantes, asesinos… en fin, son la representación putrefacta de este lugar.

A pesar de eso, mi vida era aburrida. Sentía que siempre cumplía la misma rutina; despertar, comer, trabajar, dormir… limpiar. Eso último siempre fue una obsesión desde niño. Pero nada fuera de lo común, solo era una persona cualquiera.

A veces trataba salir de todo eso, conviviendo con los colegas de mi oficina, pero no tenia caso. Mi paciencia se agotaba cuando esa desquiciada de Hanji no paraba de hablar sobre cualquier estupidez que se le ocurriera, en su mayoría eran burlas hacia mi estatura. A mis 34 años y midiendo 1.60 cm. Era un blanco fácil para ella.

Ni el dinero ni la admiración eran suficientes para mí. Con el pasar de los años, mis métodos de negocios fueron admirados hasta por los más altos mandos. Claro… como yo me encargaba de llenarles de billetes sus estúpidos bolsillos, hasta mi jefe, Erwin, me aplaudía. Todo para que yo siguiera igual… y he ahí el problema… ya no quería seguir igual…

Tratando de cambiar un poco mi vida, empecé a salir con una compañera del trabajo, Petra Rall. Sabía que esta chica llevaba tiempo en querer algo conmigo; producto de los chismes de Hanji.

Creí que "el amor" era lo que me faltaba, ahora tenía dinero, admiración y porque no decirlo; también tenía sexo. Pero aun sentía un vacio en mi interior, tal vez porque en realidad no tenía amor…

Hasta que un día, caminaba por la calle junto con Petra, era nuestra hora de descanso y ella quiso ir por un café. Pudimos haber tomado uno de las maquinas que están por las oficinas, pero esos sabían horribles.

Cuando doblábamos por una esquina alguien choco contra mí. Ambos caímos al suelo, Petra me ayudo a levantarme, pero cuando quise reclamarle al sujeto este hablo…

-Lo siento señor…-

Dijo, note que ese sujeto no era más que un estúpido repartidor de pizza, aparentemente de unos 16 o 17 años. No podía verle la cara, ya que este llevaba una gorra…

-Tsk… mocoso de mierda, fíjate por don…-

No pude continuar, algo dentro de mí me detuvo. Cuando levanto la mirada y acomodo su gorra pude notar aquellas delicadas facciones que complementaban su rostro; piel un poco morena que a simple vista podía apreciarse lo tersa que era, su cabello castaño y un poco aplastado sobresalía por los bordes de la gorra haciendo que su frente se adornara con un pequeño fleco, pero lo que más me impresiono fueron sus ojos. Esos grandes ojos azules… ¿o verdes?... no sabía qué color eran, ya que cuando se levanto estos parecían haber cambiado su brillo, pero sin duda eran hermosos.

Lo contemple por unos segundos, hasta que sentí un leve jalón en mi hombro…

-Levi ¿estás bien?-

Pregunto Petra, un tanto preocupada. Eso me hizo salir de mi mente, cuando reaccione el chico se encontraba sacudiendo un poco de polvo que tenía en sus pantalones, se reincorporo, quedando frente a mí. Me di cuenta de que este era unos centímetros más alto que yo…

-Perdón por el choque, lo que pasa es que iba tarde a mi trabajo y por eso estaba corriendo…-

Yo no supe que responder, solo me perdí en esos ojos extravagantes que abrían un mar de sentimientos encontrados…

-Descuide, no paso nada…-

Le respondió Petra mientras sostenía mi brazo…

-Bien, entonces que tengan un excelente día…-

Fue lo último que dijo el chico, para después salir corriendo. Petra y yo seguimos nuestro camino, mientras ella me estaba hablando de algo que en realidad no puse atención, yo miraba de reojo hacia atrás tratando de buscar la figura de aquel joven, pero no estaba. Eso me hizo enfadar, pero no por no haberla encontrado, sino por lo que el chico había hecho al final. Antes de irse, en su rostro se formaba una cálida y amistosa sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a Petra… eso me hizo sentir celoso… pero no porque le sonriera a ella, sino porque no me sonrió a mí. Yo quería esa sonrisa hacia mí, pero ¿Por qué?...

Pasaron los días y yo no dejaba de pensar en ese maldito mocoso, mi mente tenia plasmada la imagen de él sonriendo. Trataba de olvidarlo pero simplemente no podía, y con el pasar del tiempo eso se volvió peor. Fue a tal grado de que no podía ver la cara de Petra porque inmediatamente la imagen del chico aparecía, casi automáticamente. Eso hizo que me alejara un tiempo, lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que ya no me importaba la relación que tenía con ella, entonces la termine.

Eso solo despertó en mi una curiosidad de saber quién era él, que le gustaba, que odiaba, a que le temía, donde vivía, si tenía familia… solo sabía que trabajaba como repartidor. Pero quería averiguar más…

Una noche salí de trabajar, me había quedado hasta tarde revisando unos papeles. Mientras conducía por las calles, me detuve en un semáforo en rojo, y fue en ese momento cuando lo volví a ver… llevaba el mismo uniforme pero esta vez traía una chaqueta, una mochila y una bufanda roja, puesto que esa noche hacia un poco de frio. Él cruzaba la calle, se alejaba lentamente…

_-¿Lo dejare irse otra vez?- _

Cuando el semáforo estaba en verde di la vuelta en "U" y conduje hasta la calle donde él había cruzado. Iba despacio, mirando alrededor como los drogadictos, prostitutas y traficantes salían de sus escondites, poco a poco y muy sigilosos de que no hubiera patrullas cercas, rogaba por no ver a aquel chico con alguna de esas plagas.

Avanzando unas cuantas calles lo vi, estaba entrando a un edificio viejo, me acerque más y me di cuenta de que eran apartamentos… ¿entonces vivía en ese lugar?...

Estacione mi coche fuera del lugar, entre y él iba por el pasillo pasando por una pequeña recepción. Me sorprendió que aunque fuera un lugar viejo, se mantenía bien organizado y limpio…

-Buenas noches Eren…-

Escuche como un señor se dirigía hacia él…

-Entonces tu nombre es Eren…-

Murmure, me sentía feliz de saber algo más que su trabajo, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en mí, pero se desvaneció cuando lo vi sonreírle a aquel tipo…

-Buenas noches…-

_-¿Cómo te atreves?- _

Eso me hizo enojar, recapacite un momento… ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Estaba acosando a un chico, más bien… ¡a un niño!... a un maldito mocoso, pero ¿Por qué?... acaso, tal vez… si… ¿me había enamorado de él?, si o no, solo había una cosa que quería y era tenerlo.

Aquel sujeto siguió su camino y Eren igual, se dirigió hacia un elevador, yo no podía entrar ya que tal vez se daría cuenta de que lo estaba siguiendo, entonces espere para ver en que piso se detenía.

Cinco, fue el numero que marco. Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, hasta llegar al quinto piso, justo a tiempo para ver el momento en que abría la puerta de su departamento y entraba. Cerro su puerta, me acerque…

"Jaeger – 217"

Eran los datos que tenía, entonces ya sabía un poco más. Me sentía afortunado, esto era suerte, y más suerte tuve cuando vi un letrero en el apartamento de enfrente que decía "vacante"…

_-Pronto estaré más cerca de ti…-_

En dos semanas ya me encontraba viviendo en ese edificio, ya sabía más cosas sobre él; vivía solo, además de trabajar estudiaba, salía desde las ocho de la mañana con uniforme de preparatoria y regresaba a las siete de la noche con el de repartidor. Aunque supiera eso, yo aun no estaba satisfecho.

Algo iba mal… parecía que Eren no se daba cuenta de mi presencia, ¿eso era una broma? Ni siquiera porque ahora éramos vecinos… bueno, tal vez el problema era que esperaba a que él diera el primer paso, pero al ver que no se animaba, era mejor darlo yo.

Cuando salí de trabajar, llegue lo más rápido que pude. Estuve vigilando por la mirilla de mi puerta, esperando el glorioso momento en que Eren llegara. A lo lejos pude escuchar como alguien se acercaba, efectivamente era él. Estaba a punto de salir pero me detuve al escucharlo decir…

-Armin, Mikasa, dense prisa…-

Mi mano había quedado sujetando el picaporte, lo solté y volví a ver por la mirilla. Dos mocosos se acercaron a él; uno era de estatura baja… unos centímetros más bajo que yo, al principio pensé que era una mujer pero viéndolo bien me percate de que era un chico con peinado estúpido, parecía tener corte de hongo, era rubio y de ojos azules. Lo que más me llamo la atención era la chica que estaba a su lado; era alta, tenía mirada gélida, rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro, su rostro lo cubría una bufanda roja… esa bufanda roja… era la misma bufanda que llevaba Eren esa noche mientras cruzaba la calle.

-Eren ¿tienes la película?-

Le pregunto aquel mocoso…

-Sí, están en mi habitación…-

-¿Cuál rentaste?-

Pregunto esta vez aquella maldita mocosa…

-"El amanecer de los muertos"-

El chico rubio se tenso de pronto, a leguas se notaba que era un gallina…

-E-Eren… ¿Por qué siempre pides películas de zombis?...-

Pregunto, se escuchaba algo nervioso…

-Eren es fanático de las películas de zombis…-

-S-Si es cierto…-

Ya no pude escuchar nada mas, los tres habían entrado al departamento. Esos mocosos de mierda frustraron mi plan de acercarme a Eren, pero por lo menos ya sabía algo más sobre él.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas, el estúpido envió había tardado debido al mal clima. Durante ese tiempo me dedique a seguir a Eren, ya no quería limitarme a tener que verlo solo en el edificio. Supe a que preparatoria asistía y en que pizzería trabajaba… esto último hubiera sido más fácil saberlo, si su uniforme tuviera el estúpido logo de la estúpida empresa. De vez en cuando aprovechaba para entrar y comprarme una pizza de peperoni, ya que no podía ordenar una debido a que tenían un área límite de entrega, pero eso no me impido verlo… y aprovecharlo para sacarle una que otra foto con mi celular, a escondidas, claro. Salía y entraba de local, llevando las entregas en una pequeña motoneta. Yo comía lento para poder contemplarlo por más tiempo, a veces cruzábamos caminos pero parecía no reconocerme, es mas… parecía no mirar más que hacia delante y a mi pasarme de largo... eso me irritaba…

Lo que pensé que era buena suerte, se convertía en mala. Cada vez que trataba de hablarle, siempre estaba acompañado de esos dos chicos… esos malditos mocosos de mierda, resultaron ser alumnos de la misma preparatoria que Eren y además compañeros de trabajo; el mocoso rubio también era repartidor y la mocosa era cajera…. Esa mocosa era mi mayor problema, mostraba tener cierto interés por Eren, aunque él no la tomaba en cuenta. Eso me daba ventaja…

_-Faltan pocos pasos…-_

Deje de ir a ese lugar. La estúpida mocosa se había dado cuenta de mi continua presencia, y además de las miradas de reojo que tenia sobre Eren, ¿Cómo lo sé?... pues fue porque una tarde al salir de trabajar ella me encontró y me enfrento…

-"No sé quién es usted, y no me importa en lo absoluto, solo sé que es un pervertido que ha estado con la mirada encima de Eren, y si no se detiene me veré obligada a dar aviso a la policía."-

Fue la estúpida amenaza que hizo para después irse. Eso solo me hizo reír, ¿enserio cree que me detendré tan fácil? Había llegado muy lejos como para dar marcha atrás, pero ahora un obstáculo estaba en mi camino… más bien dos… y tenía que deshacerme de "ellos".

Bastaron unos días para que mi pedido llegara, había encargado una saga de 7 películas de zombis, sin duda el regalo perfecto. Había tomado una de las cajas que sobraban en la oficina, la más grande que encontré. Envolví las cabezas en una manta roja, el mismo tono de rojo que la estúpida bufanda de la mocosa de mierda. Las envolví de tal forma que no pudieran escurrir ni manchar la base de la caja. Encima de estas coloque las películas, al terminar cerré la caja. Luego la envolví con un papel de regalo, color verde metálico, y adornada con un moño azul. Solo faltaba pegarle la pequeña nota que había escrito…

_"Con todo mi amor para ti…"_

Ya era de noche, faltaban pocos minutos para que fueran las siete. Momento de actuar; salí y deje la caja fuera de su puerta. Cuando escuche el elevador subir, corrí de inmediato a mi departamento, observe por la mirilla. Era justo lo que estaba esperando, a mi deseado Eren, pero no venia tan animado como siempre. Su rostro parecía algo preocupado, pero solo duro unos minutos, yo me encargue de que volviera a animarse. Vio el regalo en su puerta, cuando leyó la nota, sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso, adorable e inocente tono rojo.

Lo había logrado, pero mi objetivo aun no estaba cumplido. Eren tomo el regalo y entro a su departamento, yo salí. Me dirigí hacia la puerta y justo cuando tome el picaporte un grito de terror se escucho en el interior…

_-Creo que le encanto mi regalo…-_

Entre con cautela, tratando de buscarlo, el lugar estaba muy bien ordenado y limpio. Las paredes adornadas con fotos; todas con la presencia de Eren, cuando era un adorable niño, otras con su etapa de preescolar, algunas donde se le veía con un señor de lentes y una señora con el cabello sujeto… seguro eran sus padres… las únicas que me provocaron asco eran donde salía con sus amigos. No solo con la mocosa estúpida y el mocoso rubio, sino que también salía con un maldito enano calvo, un pecoso y uno que parecía tener cara de caballo. Todo parecía indicar que tenía más competencia, pero no era problema. Luego me encargaría de localizarlos también…

Seguí caminando, no estaba ni en la sala ni en la cocina. Entonces escuche un pequeño llanto, provenía de la habitación del fondo. Me acerque, la puerta estaba emparejada, entonces la abrí lentamente y lo vi… era su habitación, era el único lugar iluminado en todo el lugar, él estaba sentado en el piso y de espaldas, en su cama pude ver que estaban las películas que le había regalado, tirada en el piso estaba la manta roja y su gorra, a un lado de Eren se encontraba la caja con el papel de regalo destrozado. Me acerque lentamente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca note como él contemplaba las cabezas decapitadas de sus estúpidos amigos…

-¿Te gusto mi regalo?-

Le pregunte, pude notar cómo se tenso, su espalda estaba recta y parecía que su piel se erizaba. Se dio la vuelta, elevo la vista. Su cara estaba pálida, empapada en lágrimas, con una expresión de horror, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos. Estos ya no tenían el brillo y destello que tanto me habían cautivado, parecían… muertos…

-¿Q-Quién es usted?-

Pregunto con temor, eso era algo que no me esperaba. Me sentía un poco decepcionado de que no me recordara, ¿tan fácil era de olvidar?...

-Levi Rivaille…-

Le conteste, me agache para tomar su rostro, quería limpiar sus mejillas pero cuando acerque mi mano hacia él se levanto de golpe e intento salir corriendo…

_-¿Por qué huyes?-_

Rápidamente logre tomarlo del brazo antes de que saliera de la habitación, lo jale hacia adentro para así cerrar la puerta, él forcejeaba. Cuando lo logre, lo empuje hasta su cama, tirando las películas al instante, a pesar de que era más alto, yo tenía más fuerza que él. Tome la manta y la rasgue en varias tiras que me ayudaron a amarrar sus manos en la cabecera.

El me miraba con horror, pero parecía no tener intenciones de gritar, creo que estaba en shock…

-¿P-Por qué?...-

Pregunto nervioso…

-¿Por qué me está haciendo esto? ¿Acaso le hice algo? ¿Mikasa y Armin le hicieron algo?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

No pude evitar sacar una leve sonrisa socarrona, me posicione arriba de él, me acerque a su oído dispuesto a contestar…

-Lo único que hiciste fue enamorarme… pero ya que no te dabas cuenta, tuve que tomar medidas drásticas. Sobre tus amigos, bueno… tenía que eliminar los estorbos…-

Eren cerró los ojos, comenzaba a sollozar. Empecé a posar mis manos sobre su rostro, limpiaba sus lágrimas con mi lengua, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello y saborear esa perfecta y dulce piel.

-¿Q-Qué me va hacer?-

Lo mire, me acerque lentamente, estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios le respondí…

-¿No es obvio? Voy hacerte mío, para siempre…-

Lo bese, él intento forcejear, pero con mi peso encima le fue imposible. Mientras saboreaba esa exquisita boca, como pude logre quitarle el maldito uniforme, arrancándole la camisa y los pantalones junto con su bóxer, echando a volar toda la tela. Cuando me separe por la falta de aire, lo mira a detalle; el estaba completamente sonrojado y agitado, su mirada aun seguía sin vida y perdida, un pequeño hilo de saliva adornaba la camisura de sus labios, su hermoso cabello castaño estaba revuelto, su cuerpo expuesto ante mi fue lo que más me éxito. Parecía un ángel… un ángel a punto de ser violado por un demonio como yo…

Comencé a quitarme el saco, la camisa y los zapatos, quedando solo en pantalones… por el momento. Lamí dos de mis dedos, cuando estaban lo suficientemente empapados, levante sus piernas…

-¡NO!... p-por favor… no…-

Pedía clemencia, sentía su cuerpo temblar, pero eso no me detuvo… solo logro excitarme más.

Metí uno de mis dedos en su entrada, haciendo que Eren arqueara la espalda al contacto, soltó un pequeño grito de dolor.

-N-No… ¡AGH! E-Est… ah… e-esto… d-duele… ¡AH!-

Metí el segundo dedo, soltándole otro grito, comencé a simular pequeñas estocadas, luego a abrir y cerrar mis dedos en forma de tijera. A los pocos minutos ya estaba listo. Saque mis dedos, cuando los vi tenían un poco de sangre…

-Virgen… eso está mejor…-

Dije, captando la atención de Eren, este estaba respirando agitado. Me posicione entre sus piernas, elevando un poco sus caderas. Baje la cremallera de mi pantalón para dejar salir mi ya húmeda erección, la tome y la coloque en su entrada. Eren me miraba con horror, ya sabía lo que iba hacer así que ¿para qué perder más tiempo?

De una estocada entre en su interior, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que me causo sentir tal calor. Mientras Eren soltaba otro grito y volvía arquear su espalda. Sus muñecas empezaban a tener marcas rojas, por lo apretadas que estaban las telas y los movimientos bruscos que daba. Entonces las solté, Eren intento apartarme pero estaba muy débil como para lograrlo. Fue cuando tome sus muñecas para posicionarlas a los lados, mientras me acercaba a lamer sus ya pequeños y duros pezones, reanudando a la vez mis estocadas…

-Ah… agh… ah… ¡NO!... ahhh… y-ya… pare…-

Mis embestidas estaban acorde con los gemidos de mi pequeño ángel, en mi mente sonaban a una dulce melodía…

-E-Esto… ngh… ahhh… ahhhh… m-me… duele… agh…-

Subí hasta su cara para contemplarlo, se encontraba llorando y aun respirando agitado, pare un momento solo para hacerle una proposición…

-Todo esto lo hice solo para tenerte, ¿te das cuenta hasta donde llegue? Y eso es porque te amo, y no te quiero perder, acéptame ahora y prometo hacerte el chico más feliz del mundo… ¿Qué dices?-

Espere a que contestara, ante cualquier posible respuesta ya tenía todo planeado; en caso de que dijera que no, era simple… lo mataría, no le dejaría el campo libre a cualquier imbécil. Si no era mío, no era de nadie. Si contestaba que sí, bueno… ya lo dije, lo convertiría en el chico más feliz, ante cualquier capricho que él quisiera yo me encargaría de cumplirlo. Sería mi eterna adoración.

Aunque por todo lo que hice, no me sorprendería que respondiera que no. Pero… cual fue mi sorpresa al escuchar…

-Acepto…-

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Mi dulce y amado Eren me había correspondido? ¿No era un sueño? Lo mire sorprendido… el vacio que durante tantos años carcomía todo mi ser… ese vacío había desaparecido en ese instante…

Tome una de sus piernas para apoyarla en mi hombro, me acerque hasta su boca y antes de poder besarla, volví a decírselo…

-Eren, te amo…-

Entonces continúe con las embestidas, al momento en que Eren seguía soltando varios gemidos, yo me encargue de ahogarlos con mis labios. Las estocadas se hicieron más profundas, hasta escucharlo gritar más fuerte. Había encontrado el punto correcto… seguí por varios minutos, cada vez más fuerte y rápido hasta que finalmente llegamos al éxtasis del orgasmo. Me había corrido en su interior justo cuando él se venía también, derramando aquella semilla en su vientre.

Eren había caído rendido ante el cansancio, quedando profundamente dormido. Me acosté a su lado, admirando su angelical rostro por unos minutos. Después de un rato el sueño también me invadió, no sin antes acercarme a eren y depositarle un dulce y pequeño beso en la frente…

_-Buenas noches, mi ángel…-_

La mañana se hizo presente, la luz había hecho que me despertara antes que él, después de todo soy de sueño ligero. Me levante, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, solo quería pasar el resto del día con Eren. Entre al cuarto de baño, necesitaba darme un buen baño después de lo de anoche. Al salir cual fue mi sorpresa al no ver a Eren en su cama, y tampoco ver las cabezas de sus amigos. Entre en pánico, temía que hubiera huido y que llamara a la policía… pero esa idea fue desechada cuando lo vi en la cocina.

Había puesto las cabezas arriba de la mesa, el estaba vestido con su uniforme de preparatoria, se acerco a mí, se detuvo a casi un metro de distancia. Algo iba mal… su mirada… seguía muerta y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Estaba preocupado… pero me tomo de sorpresa… Eren se había acercado rápidamente, dándome un beso. No desaproveche la oportunidad, lo tome de la cintura y lo peque más hacia mí. Profundizando más el contacto, entrelazando más nuestras lenguas. Sin duda un beso glorioso… pero la gloria duro poco.

Sentí un gran dolor tras mi espalda que me hizo caer de rodillas al piso y soltar un grito, pase mi mano hasta donde estada el punto exacto. Cuando la vi estaba cubierta de sangre, el piso también se estaba llenando de sangre, mi visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Estaba confundido, ¿Qué había pasado?

La respuesta llego de inmediato, al elevar mi vista, Eren seguía enfrente de mí, la manga del suéter que traía estaba cubierta de sangre y en su mano podía apreciar un cuchillo... el causante de mi desgracia. El seguía viéndome con la misma expresión vacía. Yo me sentía desvanecer, comenzaba a escupir sangre, mis manos temblaban, poco a poco fui cayendo… el dolor… el amor… la traición… lo celos… todas esas palabras recorrían mi mente.

-Eren…-

Lo llame, con una voz apenas audible. El se agacho hacia mí, lanzo el cuchillo lejos, tomo mi rostro y me volvió a besar. Era lo menos que podía obtener, un último beso, mi último beso con la persona de quien me enamore. Antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre…

_-Yo no soy tu ángel…-_

* * *

><p><strong>espero les haya gustado :3 *huye antes de que le lancen tomates y sardinas (?)* <strong>


	2. FINAL ALTERNATIVO: Ley del Talión

La mañana se hizo presente, la luz había hecho que me despertara antes que él, después de todo soy de sueño ligero. Me levante, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, solo quería pasar el resto del día con Eren. Entre al cuarto de baño, necesitaba darme un buen baño después de lo de anoche. Al salir cual fue mi sorpresa al no ver a Eren en su cama, y tampoco ver las cabezas de sus amigos. Entre en pánico, temía que hubiera huido y que llamara a la policía… pero esa idea fue desechada cuando lo vi en la cocina.

Había puesto las cabezas arriba de la mesa, el estaba vestido con su uniforme de preparatoria, se acerco a mí, se detuvo a casi un metro de distancia. Algo iba mal… su mirada… seguía muerta y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Estaba preocupado… pero me tomo de sorpresa… Eren se había acercado rápidamente, dándome un beso. No desaproveche la oportunidad, lo tome de la cintura y lo peque más hacia mí. Profundizando más el contacto, entrelazando más nuestras lenguas. Sin duda un beso glorioso.

Después de unos minutos se aparto, lo vi a los ojos, estos aun seguían sin vida pero había algo más. Tenía unas pequeñas pero profundas ojeras y no estaba seguro pero creo que sus ojos estaban algo dilatados…

-¿Qué tienes?-

Le volví a preguntar, su silencio me estaba incomodando demasiado…

-Me preguntaba… ¿Qué hacer con ellos?...-

Dijo al mismo tiempo en que volteaba a ver a sus amigos. Fue algo extraño, su tono sonaba con tanta naturalidad, como si ver las cabezas de tus mejores amigos fuera tan común…

-Puedo enterrarlas en el panteón de la ciudad…-

-¿Eso fue lo que hiciste con los cuerpos?-

-…-

No podía creerlo, estaba teniendo una conversación sobre un crimen, que YO había hecho, como si fuera lo más casual. Pero era verdad, y tenía que admitirlo, así que solo asentí con la cabeza.

-Déjalos…-

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso aun los quiere? ¿Las necesita? ¿Las quedra como prueba? ¿Irá a la policía? " Fueron las preguntas que rondaron por mi cabeza…

-Eren, te lo advierto si intentas algo…-

No pude terminar… Eren me había vuelto a besar, pero esta vez fue un ligero contacto de labios. Me volteo a ver, sonreía… pero, su sonrisa era extraña… no sé como describirla, podría decir que tenía algo de malicia…

-Sigue igual de gruñón como cuando caímos al piso…-

-Entonces… tu…-

No podía articular palabras, anoche él no recordaba nada y ahora…

-Tengo que ir a la escuela…-

Eso me hizo salir de "trance", ¿Cómo saber si era verdad? Aunque él me hubiera aceptado, aun tenía dudas. Tomo las cabezas de sus amigos y entro a su cuarto, colocándolas en una repisa. Entre y lo tome de sus manos, prensándolo contra la pared…

-Tú no saldrás de aquí…-

-¿Aun duda de mí?-

Lo mire directamente, su mirada aun apagada, podía presenciar tristeza en ella. No quería dudar, quería confiar, si quería que Eren fuera feliz conmigo entonces debía arriesgarme. Solté su agarre, él me abrazo…

-Solo iré a la escuela, para no levantar sospechas…-

_-Tengo que confiar…-_

-Está bien… pero yo te llevare…-

Fue lo último que dije, para después salir del edificio y dirigirnos a mi auto. Durante todo el camino él solo observaba por la ventana, ya no se notaba triste, parecía estar feliz. Era mejor dejar mi desconfianza a un lado.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, me detuve en una de las esquinas. Por insistencia de Eren, sabía que sería muy extraño que llegara conmigo, nunca faltaban los malditos metiches. No me fui hasta verlo entrar y escuchar la campana. Sonó justo a tiempo, en el momento en que Eren entraba. Dure unos cuantos minutos más, solo por si las dudas, después de eso me dirigí hacia el trabajo… se supone que no iría, pero ya que tendría la mañana libre, decidí terminar un papeleo que había dejado pendiente.

Todo transcurrió normal, como siempre, inclusive las mismas estúpidas bromas de la cuatro ojos de Hanji. Lo único que había notado fuera de lo común, era que Petra había faltado, era extraño, ya que ella nunca falta, pero bueno… era mejor no tomarle importancia, solo quería terminar el trabajo para ir por Eren… pero ese plan se estropeo…

Debido a la falta de Petra, me transfirieron su papeleo, lo que me hizo salir más tarde. Al acabar todos los asuntos, salí casi huyendo de ese lugar, antes de que otra persona me pidiera otra cosa.

_-A buscar a mi ángel…- _

Casi era de noche, aun podían verse unos ligeros rayos de sol, los últimos del día. Pase por la pizzería, creí que Eren había ido a trabajar, al parecer no fue así. Y como ya era muy tarde, supuse que estaría en un solo lugar.

Así fue, al llegar a su departamento, él estaba sentado en su sillón, mirando la televisión. Me acerque y note que estaba viendo una de las películas que le había regalado. Además de eso, en la mesita que tenía enfrente, había un regalo; era una caja, grande, adornada con un papel rojo y una cinta amarilla…

-Qué bueno que llegaste, te estaba esperando...-

Dijo, al momento en que me senté a su lado, ya no tenía su uniforme y por su fresco olor sabía que había tomado un baño. Estaba vestido con una camisa verde, un suéter negro y unos jeans… ah, claro, además estaba descalzo.

-Tuve que trabajar hasta tarde, creí que tu también…-

-No…-

Me contesto sin siquiera poder terminar la frase. En un instante, yo me encontraba recargado en el brazo del sillón, con Eren devorando mis labios en un beso tosco y húmedo, que poco a poco fue quitándome el aliento, haciendo que lo apartara para poder respirar, este se acerco a mi oído…

-Deberías haber vigilado la puerta trasera…-

-¿Qué?-

Le pregunte, él puso pausa al vídeo…

-Ábrelo-

Dijo, señalando el regalo. Me acerque a la mesita, colocándolo en mi regazo, se sentía algo pesado…

-Espero que te guste…-

Conforme quitaba la envoltura me quede pensado "¿Qué podrá ser? Si llevo poco tiempo con él, no creo que conozca alguno de mis gustos…"

Al quitarle toda la envoltura, abrí la caja… lo que vi me dejo en shock…

_-No puede ser…-_

Dentro estaba la cabeza de Petra, con una nota pegada en su frente. Con mis manos temblorosas por el miedo, hice el esfuerzo por tomarla…

_"Ahora estamos a mano"_

-Eren…-

Fue lo único que salió de mi boca, yo lo miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos, no me había dado cuenta de que él me contemplaba con una sonrisa… mas bien, con la misma sonrisa maliciosa de aquella mañana, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos. Ya no estaban muertos, ahora brillaban, brillaban tan intensamente que lo hacían parecer uno de esos muñecos de porcelana con ojos de vidrio. Era escalofriante.

_-¿En que se convirtió?-_

Tomo la caja y saco la cabeza de Petra, colocándola encima de la mesita, haciendo que esta quedara mirando hacia mí. Se sentó encima de mis piernas, yo solo lo veía incrédulo. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando Eren había tomado mi rostro, sus manos se sentían frías, ¿o acaso yo era el que estaba frió, por el miedo? No lo sé… solo miraba el rostro de Eren, acercándose lentamente hacia mí, sintiendo su respiración, con esos enormes ojos brillantes y entre abiertos, para poco a poco volver a unir sus labios junto con los míos, sin antes escucharle decir…

-Te amo Levi…-

Había sido la primera vez que escuchaba a Eren decir mi nombre, para mí eso fue un éxito, el frió fue remplazado por calor, y el miedo por deseo. Me deje llevar, aun teniendo la vista de la mirada de Petra, no me importo. Supongo que me lo merecía, le hice perder a sus amigos, en cambio yo también perdí… y no me refiero a la chica, sino a mi ángel.

Eren ya no era un ángel, eso estaba más que claro, pero… ¿quien se portaba bien en estos días?... afuera había más crímenes, peores que el que yo o Eren cometimos. 3 personas muertas no hacían la diferencia, era un número bastante mediocre comparado con las miles de muertes que "las escorias" de afuera causaban, y con la diferencia de que ellos lo hacían todo el tiempo por dinero. Yo lo hice solo una vez… y lo hice por amor…

_-Te amo, mi pequeño diablillo…- _

* * *

><p><strong>hola 8D jeje... *llega quitándose los tomates, sardinas y un montón de cosas mas que le aventaron (?)* <strong>

**ok, se que algunos querían que este fuera un fic largo, otros odiaron el final, algunos lo amaron, y otros me preguntaron **

**si habría mas capítulos... tome en cuenta lo ultimo XD**

**este fue un final alterno (osea que NO, ya no habrá mas capítulos, lo siento u.u ), mientras leía algunos de los review (que por cierto gracias a todos por mandarlos x3 )**

**me crearon una idea-duda... "¿y si Eren no hubiera matado a Rivaille?"... y... bueno, ya leyeron la respuesta xD **

**hubo un review importante en todo esto, preguntando si tenia destinado el final de la muerte de Rivaille...**

**bueno... esto se contesta en una simple frase: "el fic esta basado en hechos reales"**

**._. fue algo que paso hace unos años, acá donde vivo (pero con un hombre y con una mujer)**

**solo que agregue unos detalles para hacerla diferente... bastante ._.**

**en fin... creo que seria todo por el momento c: jeje espero les haya gustado**

**ahora me voy corriendo a hacer el siguiente cap. de Reencarnatee y el prologo de un nuevo fic**

**(pronto lo descubrirán 7w7 muahahaha )**

**cuídense mucho **

**los quiero x3**


End file.
